The mission of the Terry Beirn Community Programs or Clinical Research on AIDS is to test, by scientifically sound methodology, interventions that are in wide use or of potential use [in HIV infection], in primary care settings, focusing on underserved populations, and emphasizing studies that assess clinical hypotheses with easily measured and clear clinical endpoints and that do not require specialized equipment or tests.